Snicka
Warlord Snicka is a troll stalker of a mixed ancestry (having a Darkspear father and a Witherbark mother). He is the founder and former leader of the Heritage of Zandalar. Biography Snicka was born on Darkspear Island a year after the Second War, as the son of the Darkspear warrior Tsu'ku and the Witherbark exile Zaraya. Snicka started his training as a stalker at a very young age, after his skills in subtlety were shown by attempting to steal a flask of mojo from Sen'jin. Meanwhile, he learned about the mighty Warlord Zul'jin from his maternal grandfather Warlord Drei'jin, who served under the Amani warlord himself. The tales made a great impression on the young troll. Snicka's tale - the story of Snicka's childhood years from the Heritage of Zandalar forums. When the murlocs invaded Darkspear Island, Drei'jin was mortally wounded in the battle against them. Before his death, he gave Snicka a task: to find the trolls still faithful to Zul'jin, and unite them to build a new, strong troll nation. Snicka took the task very seriously; and in his new home in Durotar, he first joined the short-term movement called the New Amani Empire, then formed his own guild, Heritage of Zul'jin, and adopted the rank Warlord from his grandfather. He travelled through whole Azeroth, looking for trolls willing to join him; among the first ones were the young stalker Zanick, the warrioress Truscka, and the priestesses Kemsha and Senja, the latter being Snicka's mate until her disappearance. When the Forsaken and the Blood Elves joined the Horde, Snicka showed much mistrust towards them, especially the latter. His Witherbark relations and hot-headed temper led him to trouble, even crime a few times: he attacked the blood dancer Teeboppity Aggrimora, which led to conflict with the Theatre of Cruelty; he was imprisoned in Shattrath for a month after attacking a few elves on the Scryer's tier; and recently he was accused by the House of Sylvanas for kidnapping and torturning one of their officers. In the last case he was put into trial, but found innocentWarlord Found Innocent - The Goblin Gazette's report on Snicka's trial. But after a few positive experience with elves and undead, he became more open-minded, and he joined the Blood Pact, as well as invited a few members of other races to the Heritage of Zul'jin, first of them being the elf Deyyania. He even attended the first Sunfury Ball to overcome his bias, where he met his future mate, Torschka. When Zul'jin, the Amani Warlord has returned, Snicka had to make a choice between him and the Horde. He entered Zul'Aman to talk to Zul'jin, and he was shocked by the hostility of the Amani trolls, who imprisoned him. The time he spent in Zul'Aman's pits made him realize that Zul'jin isn't the great hero he once was. Once he escaped, he agreed with his guild to get rid of Zul'jin's name. They reformed it under the name of Heritage of Zandalar, in honour of the ancient troll empire. Snicka, to learn more about the Zandalari ways, visited the island of Zandalar, and met King Rastakhan himself, who approved of Snicka's efforts in uniting the trolls. Snicka disappeared when the airship called the Thundercaller crashed; it is possible but not proven that he lost his life in the incident. Zanick took over the leadership of the Heritage of Zandalar. Appearance and personality Snicka is quite tall for a troll, around eight feet. His skin is greenish-blue, suggesting his Forest Troll ancestry. He has a blood-red mohawk, red eyes, and very large tusks. He usually paints his face yellow and white tribal markings, also known as Warlord's Markings. Faithful to last breath to the things he believes in, Snikca is friendly, even surprisingly polite for a troll, with the people he likes, but can lose his temper very easily. When his primal instincts get him carried away, he does things he regrets later, including the crimes mentioned above; he was imprisoned and trialled twice in his life. His hobbies include eating, smoking shimmerweed, swimming and having parties. Relationships Family Snicka's grandfather, Drei'jin was a former Witherbark warlord and faithful follower of Zul'jin. He had to flee from the Hinterlands with his family after the Horde lost the Second War, and he was challenged and defeated by the new Witherbark chieftain. He and his family found a new home on Darkspear Isles, where they were first captured by the Darkspear as slaves, but their leader Sen'jin freed Drei'jin after seeing his wisdom. Snicka's grandmother, Magosh was killed by dwarves during their escape. His mother is Zaraya, Drei'jin's daughter. His father, Tsu'ku, was a Darkspear headhunter. Snicka's cousin Jinto'nick was the member of Heritage of Zul'jin, being even more devoted with the Amani warlord's ideas. The friendship between the two cousins ended when Snicka parted from Zul'jin's ways. ]] Friends Snicka had a friendly relationship with the members of the Heritage of Zandalar, especially Zanick, Kemsha, Truscka, Bwangoo, Umagaur, Ryleen, and the elf Lyranne. He developed a good friendship with Gorthark of the Bleeding Axe Clan, who spoke in his defense when he was trialled. He had two engagements during his life, the first to the priestess Senja, the second to the warrioress Torschka. Enemies Teeboppity Aggrimora: the Blood Dancer has drawn the anger of Snicka by hypnotizing him into making a confession. Snicka attempted to kill Teeboppity for this. Kethin Cedere: this elf despised Snicka for his forest troll heritage. Huor Elensar: Kethin's mate and Teeboppity's friend, this sinister elf has humiliated Snicka several times. Archnazg Magnark: Snicka mistrusts this Forsaken, along with the House of Sylvanas, for the necromancy they practice. He sees Archnazg as an extemely dangerous foe. Barzovia: the mad Bloodscalp has often tricked the members of the Heritage of Zandalar, Snicka labelled him as a traitor. Shadowtroll: the pirate captain had regular confrontations with Snicka. Comments I hope some murlocs feast on his flesh! Dat was de last time he got in ma way! '''-Shadowtroll about Snicka''' He's mah boya! - Zaraya on Snicka References Category:People Category:Trolls